


Dreams

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Dreams vs reality





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Argyle_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/gifts).



It was an accident, Kara would swear for months. She hadn’t intended any of it, and hadn’t seen it coming at all. It just happened.

Nia, on the other hand, had known it was coming for weeks.

The first time she woke up from the dream she’d been a mess. Nervous and dropping things, and the coffee she brought Kara was so cold not even heat vision could save it. All around a normal reaction for her, normal enough Kara asked if she was all right and moved on when Nia assured her she was. 

Because she was. She was absolutely, 100% fine. Not freaking out at all.

And then the dream happened again. And again. And eventually Nia grew so used to it she adjusted her training and work schedules to allow for two naps during the day, just to have the dream a little more. And by then, she definitely wasn’t freaking out.

No, she was just impatient.

She knows she can’t rush her dreams, that they happen for a reason and the reason will make sense eventually. Everyone from Brainy to her mother have told her that, and she’s learned enough from her experiences to believe them. Which means no rushing ahead. If she does that her dream might fall apart completely.

So eventually it’s just a thing, part of her everyday routine. Go to work early in the morning so she can take a longer lunch and catch a quick nap in the hidden office Kara only uses when she might be called out as Supergirl. Then finishing up her articles and research in time for another nap at home before she meets Kara and Brainy for training. Finally back home for dinner and a full night of dreaming.

The first night Kara deems her ready to go out on patrol, Nia is both excited and a little disappointed. Patrol means using her powers to help the people of National City, but it also means fewer hours asleep. Still, it’s a good trade off and one Nia’d been looking forward to for weeks.

And then there’s the save. Working together with Kara to stop a pair of muggers, putting them to sleep for the cops to find. Punches thrown and a knife that got a little too close for Nia’s peace of mind.

But Kara had been right there for her, pushing the blade out of the way and following up with a tap to the mugger’s head that sent him stumbling a few feet back with the force. Just far enough for Nia to blast him and send him to sleep just like she’d already done to his partner.

And then Kara’s lips were on hers, arms wrapped firmly around her shoulders as they pulled close to each other. Exactly the scene from Nia’s dream.

“Oh, Rao, I’m sorry,” Kara apologizes as she pulls back, face flushing a little as Nia’s heart drops. “I didn’t, I should have asked, Nia. I’m so sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable.”

Okay, that’s not what Nia had expected but she can work with this. “Kara, it’s okay. I’ve literally been dreaming about this moment for weeks. I’m just glad it’s finally here.”

The look of shock on Kara’s face makes Nia laugh, leaning up slowly to give Kara time to pull back before she presses their lips together for another kiss. Yeah, this was definitely worth waiting for.

“You knew I was going to kiss you?” Kara asks as they separate again, looking much happier after this kiss.

“I did,” Nia says with a smile. “Not when, though, which was annoying. And I couldn’t say anything without changing things, which was frustrating. But now I can, because that kiss was better than the dreams.”

“That’s why you’ve been napping more!” Kara exclaims. “I thought it was the drain from training.”

“Nope, just really nice dreams,” Nia teases. “Now, the cops are going to show up any second now, what do you say we get out of here and go someplace quiet to talk?”

The words are barely out before Kara’s scooping her up and lifting away from the ground. It’s a familiar sensation, but this time Nia can’t stop herself from relaxing fully into the sensation of warm arms holding her tight.

Better than dreams indeed.


End file.
